The SSP was a manned orbital rocket and spacecraft system (a “SSP system”) operated by National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) on well over 100 missions from 1981 to 2011. The SSP combined rocket launch, orbital spacecraft, and re-entry spaceplane with modular add-ons.
The SSP system is technically sound and was built and operated at great cost to U.S. taxpayers. It would be advantageous if a commercial use could be found for the existing SSP system.